


У тебя их два и у меня два

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После возвращения в своё тело у Гинтоки осталась одна проблема. Точнее, две.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У тебя их два и у меня два

Во всём был виноват Гэнгай.  
Нет, конечно же, _во всём_ был виноват Хиджиката – как обычно. Если бы этот придурок с майонезными массами вместо мозгов не столкнулся с Гинтоки, они не попали бы под грузовик, и их души не покинули бы тела.  
А если бы душа этого урода не крутилась на пути, душа Гинтоки не раскололась бы и не попала в зад дохлого кота. Даже в газообразном состоянии Хиджиката умудрялся вредить невинным – что ещё взять с продажного копа. Наверняка от его души воняло майонезом.  
Из-за Хиджикаты они оказались в заднице (во всех смыслах), но, так или иначе, смогли вернуться в норму. Ну, относительно, и вот тут причина была в Гэнгае.  
Из-за Гэнгая они побывали в Управляющей душами Машине – ладно, Гинтоки знал, что это была рисоварка, но говорить «засунули в рисоварку» ему совсем не нравилось, поэтому он говорил «Управляющая душами Машина», ведь пафосное название, как известно, может искупить любые недостатки. Из-за того, что душа Гинтоки не была целой – то есть из-за Хиджикаты, – им прошлось провести несколько сеансов, пытаясь снова поменяться местами, и в один из них поменялись их яички. То есть они просто выпали.  
Гинтоки до сих пор отчётливо помнил это ужасающее ощущение, когда он не мог понять, где его, а где Хиджикаты. Гэнгай говорил, что всё вернул, как было, но Гинтоки не верил. Старик явно был в маразме, доверять ему в таких тонких делах не стал бы и камикадзе.  
Гинтоки хотел расспросить Таму, но она, даже не попытавшись вникнуть в ситуацию, сказала: «Если и произошла ошибка, то какая разница, ведь все яйца одинаковы». Как и ожидалось, женщины ни черта не понимали в таких делах.

После того как они вернули свои тела, жизнь снова стала безоблачной, тем более что Хиджиката выплатил ренту за последние два месяца, а значит, в ближайшие полгода о ней можно было не беспокоиться. Но одна навязчивая мысль не давала Гинтоки покоя.  
Вдруг Гэнгай ошибся? Вдруг у Гинтоки сейчас были яички Хиджикаты, а у Хиджикаты – яички Гинтоки? Вдруг – от этих мыслей бросало в холодный пот – одно было своим, а второе хиджикатовым?  
Внутри Гинтоки всё сжималось, а между ног всё поджималось, когда он пытался думать об этом. Так ведь недолго и импотентом стать. Не то чтобы ему так уж часто удавалось применить свой второй меч по назначению, но быть лишённым и этой редкой возможности он точно не хотел.  
Чем больше Гинтоки об этом думал, тем хуже ему становилось: казалось, что в штанах засел вражеский засланец, способный в любой момент устроить какую-нибудь подлость. Когда Гинтоки понял, что начинает бояться собственных причиндалов, он решил действовать.  
Детишки были снабжены оставшимися после Хиджикаты деньгами и отправлены на прогулку, дверь – надёжно заперта, а сам Гинтоки встал перед зеркалом, приспустил трусы и внимательно себя осмотрел.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, никаких надписей, вроде «собственность бакуфу», на его хозяйстве не обнаружилось. Да и выглядело всё как обычно – совершенно нормально. Гинтоки задумчиво почесался и решил, что на ощупь уж точно сможет всё понять.  
Не помогло. В отчаянии Гинтоки запустил в трусы обе руки, но ничего, кроме некоторых приятных ощущений, не добился. Это его ничуть не успокоило: да, весь набор у него был из одного сервиза, но кто поручится, что он достался нужному владельцу. Возможно, его собственный сервиз сейчас находится у Хиджикаты.  
Это нужно было выяснить, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

Ему даже не пришлось ничего делать: Хиджиката позвонил сам. Гинтоки только занёс руку над трубкой, чтобы набрать номер казарм Шинсенгуми, как телефон разразился пронзительной трелью.  
– Нужно встретиться, – сказал Хиджиката, – дело есть.  
– Никто не просил тебя платить ренту – сам виноват, а я тебе ничего не должен.  
– Да подавись этими деньгами, жлоб несчастный! – немедленно взвился Хиджиката. Помолчал и добавил: – Я не про то.  
– А про что?  
– На месте объясню, – туманно сказал Хиджиката. – Давай встретимся сегодня же. В бане.  
У Гинтоки появилось нехорошее предчувствие.

И оно оправдалось.  
– Это из-за того старика, – сказал Хиджиката, недовольно хмурясь. – То есть, конечно, всё из-за тебя, но речь не об этом.  
– Это в чём же я виноват?! – немедленно возмутился Гинтоки.  
– Да во всём! Если бы ты не столкнулся со мной, ничего бы не случилось. А если бы твоя душа не раскололась и не попала в зад дохлого кота… Какая слабая душа, кто бы мог подумать! Или она просто стремилась туда, где ей самое место?  
– Ах ты, скотина! И это благодарность за то, что я помог тебе вернуться к твоей жалкой жизни?  
– Ты кого жалким назвал?!  
Они уставились друг на друга с ненавистью, но дальше взглядов дело не зашло. Обычно Гинтоки не смущала своя и чужая нагота, но не после всех тех мыслей, что мучили его уже неделю. Взгляд то и дело соскальзывал к бёдрам Хиджикаты, едва прикрытым фирменным полотенцем.  
Очевидно, тот чувствовал нечто похожее, потому что первым пошёл на уступки.  
– Ладно, проехали, всё равно я помог тебе вернуться к твоей жалкой жизни, и всё пришло в норму. Меня беспокоит старик-изобретатель. Ты ему доверяешь?  
– Нет, конечно! – фыркнул Гинтоки. – Он выжил из ума ещё до моего рождения.  
– Я так и думал. В тот раз, когда он перемешал наши… – Хиджиката замялся.  
– Яйца, – подсказал Гинтоки с невинным видом.  
У Хиджикаты дёрнулась бровь.  
– Да. Я не уверен, что он потом вернул их назад. Ну, он же уже старый и подслеповатый. Он мог перепутать.  
Хиджиката нервничал, и ему явно не хватало сигареты, которую можно было бы злобно кусать. Гинтоки сейчас находился не в лучшем положении, но просто не мог не пнуть его, раз уж тот подставлялся.  
– Что такое, Хиджиката-кун, – пропел он, улыбаясь сладко и смертоносно, – начались проблемы с потенцией? Мини-Тоши тебя больше не слушается?  
– Хватит лыбиться как даун! И он не «мини», понял? Скажи лучше, что там с малюткой Гином, он не приболел?  
– Ты кого малюткой назвал?!  
Они снова вызверились друг на друга. Ситуация становилась патовой: у обоих была одна и та же проблема, но признать это первым никто не хотел.  
Хиджиката глубоко вдохнул и пошёл на мировую.  
– Ладно, давай просто сделаем это. Просто сравним, что у нас… там.  
– Там?! – Гинтоки нервно рассмеялся. – Ты что, провинциальная девочка? Да у меня Кагура жёстче выражается!  
– Слышал я, как она выражается! На месте её отца я бы тебе язык вырвал за такое воспитание.  
– А что я могу сделать? Попробуй, повоспитывай её.  
Хиджиката самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
– Пока я был тобой, она меня слушалась. Я давал ей денег, и она была как шёлковая.  
– Так вот почему она теперь всё время просит у меня денег на карманные расходы! Какого чёрта ты стал вмешиваться в мою жизнь?!  
– Уж ты бы помолчал! Сого до сих пор зовёт меня «Тоши-аники»! А последствия того, что ты натворил в Шинсенгуми, мне ещё долго разгребать! Скажи спасибо, что я тебя за это не прикончил.  
– Ха-ха, как будто тебе это под силу.  
– Ха-ха, давай проверим.  
Они схватились было за мечи, но руки загребли только воздух. Гинтоки ужасно нервничал, вёл себя по-идиотски и сам это понимал, но одна только мысль, что его драгоценности могут оказаться совсем не его, выбивала из колеи.  
– Ладно, – сказал он нехотя, – давай просто сделаем это. На счёт три.  
Он взялся за узел полотенца:  
– Раз…  
– Два… – Хиджиката повторил его жест.  
– Три! – они одновременно сдёрнули полотенца и уставились друг на друга.

Уши горели. Как удачно, что в бане румянец можно было списать на распаренность. Совсем недавно Гинтоки жил в этом теле, справлял в нём нужду, и тогда это не казалось чем-то неприличным. Но сейчас всё изменилось, и пялиться на причиндалы Хиджикаты было ужасно стыдно, а не пялиться – невозможно.  
– Хм, – сказал Хиджиката. На его щеках тоже проступил слабый румянец. – С виду они одинаковые.  
Он был прав – как Гинтоки ни всматривался, а набор Хиджикаты ничем не отличался от его, словно они были из одного сервиза. Но ведь это невозможно. Если только они не близнецы… однояйцевые. Гинтоки нервно хихикнул и пропустил момент, когда Хиджиката начал вести себя странно.  
Ублюдок шагнул вперёд, сокращая и без того небольшое расстояние между ними, протянул руку и сделал это.  
– Ты что творишь?! – взвыл Гинтоки, чувствуя, как грубые пальцы сжимаются вокруг самого дорогого. – С ума сошёл, совсем отчаялся, хочешь себе сразу два набора, извращенец?!  
– Не верещи, – сказал Хиджиката, болезненно морщась. – И кто тут ещё извращенец?  
Гинтоки задумчиво посмотрел вниз, между их телами, на собственную руку, крепко сжимавшую самую важную часть тела Хиджикаты.  
– Это машинально, – пояснил он после некоторого молчания. – Знаешь, ответь ударом на удар, глаз за глаз и всё в таком духе. Это нормальная, естественная реакция, и ты первым начал.  
– Да, да, хорошо, – процедил Хиджиката, – только… не сжимай так.  
Целую секунду Гинтоки хотел стиснуть пальцы просто назло, но мысль о том, что Хиджиката тоже вполне способен ответить ударом на удар, его остановила.  
– Ладно, – сказал он, ослабляя хватку, но руку не убрал, просто на всякий случай, – нахрена ты это сделал, развратный коп?  
– Как будто мне это нравится!  
Хиджиката тряхнул головой, отбрасывая мокрую чёлку с глаз.  
– С виду они одинаковые, – объяснил он, – но если пощупать, мы сможем найти различия.  
– Ты точно извращенец, нормальному человеку такое и в голову бы не пришло. Ну-ка, скажи, чем ты занимался, пока был за меня? Что ты делал с невинным телом Гин-сана?  
– Невинным? В таком возрасте?  
– Есть разная невинность! Есть мамочка-я-встречаюсь-с-виртуальной-девушкой невинность, а есть невинность меня-никогда-не-трогал-там-маньяк-майонезник.  
– Заткнись, – устало сказал Хиджиката, – и решай уже что-нибудь. Я оплатил эту парную только на полчаса.  
Голос его звучал сдавленно, хотя Гинтоки давно ослабил хватку, а глаза стали тёмными, странными. «Это из-за жара, – решил Гинтоки, – мы оба перегрелись». У него самого кружилась голова и, наверное, размягчился мозг, потому что вместо того, чтобы послать Хиджикату с его новаторскими идеями куда подальше, он сказал:  
– Отлично, давай проверим.

Гинтоки слегка расставил ноги, исключительно для того, чтобы ничто не мешало эксперименту, и приступил к исследованию незнакомой территории.  
Довольно скоро выяснилось, что дело предстоит непростое. Он постоянно отвлекался: на жар, исходящий от тела Хиджикаты, на каплю пота, стекающую по его напряжённой шее, на осторожные движения его пальцев – то массирующие, то сжимающие Гинтоки там, где давно не бывало ничьей руки, кроме его собственной. Гинтоки выдохнул, стараясь контролировать дыхание, и зажмурился. Нужно было отрешиться от всего земного и сосредоточиться на своей цели.  
До сих пор он если и хватал других мужиков за причиндалы, то только чтобы оторвать всё нахрен. Сейчас же приходилось соблюдать осторожность, памятуя о ценном заложнике в руках Хиджикаты, и касаться горячей гладкой кожи, слегка надавливая, осторожно ощупывая, оказалось неожиданно приятно. Гинтоки так увлёкся, что не сразу вспомнил, зачем они всё это затеяли, а когда вспомнил, честно постарался сравнить нынешние ощущения с тем, что чувствовал, когда щупал себя дома. Бесполезно – разницы не было никакой.  
Гинтоки открыл глаза, собираясь сказать Хиджикате, что его план не сработал, и увидел нечто ужасное.  
– Какого чёрта?  
– А? – спросил Хиджиката, медленно моргая.  
– Мини-Тоши! Посмотри, посмотри, он же стал макси!  
Хиджиката задумчиво глянул вниз.  
– Это ещё не макси, – сообщил он снисходительно. – А что с малюткой Гином? Он настолько подрос, что перескочил из подготовительной группы сразу в старшую школу.  
– О, это ещё средние классы, – усмехнулся Гинтоки.  
Тем не менее проблема была налицо. Гинтоки задумался на секунду, и тут его осенило.

– Хиджиката-кун, – сказал он медленно, – а ты знаешь, что именно в яичках хранится мужское семя?  
– Это ты к чему?  
– Сам подумай, – Гинтоки взмахнул свободной рукой, – если у тебя мои яички, то и их содержимое тоже моё. Ты как, не чувствовал ничего необычного за эти дни, все те разы, когда восполнял нехватку женского внимания с помощью правой руки?  
Хиджиката не ответил, только многозначительно напряг пальцы – пришлось поторопиться с объяснениями.  
– Если с виду и даже на ощупь наши сервизы идентичны, то, может быть, их содержимое поможет нам обнаружить разницу.  
До Хиджикаты наконец дошло.  
– Хочешь сказать, если старик действительно всё перепутал, то моя базука выстрелит чем-то розовым и пахнущим клубникой?!  
– Твой пистолетик, – поправил Гинтоки. – А вот моя Нэо-Армстронг-Реактивная-Циклонная Пушка вполне может оказаться заряжена майонезными ядрами.  
– Твоей хлопушке это не повредит.  
– Пушка, а не хлопушка!  
Хиджиката хмуро посмотрел на оба их орудия, заряженные и давно готовые к бою.  
– Надо проверить, – решил он.

Они уставились друг на друга. Взгляд Хиджикаты плавал, как будто он никак не мог сосредоточиться – точно, перегрелся. Гинтоки и сам чувствовал себя не лучше, но дело нужно было довести до конца. Нет, неудачное слово. До положительных результатов.  
– Давай, – сказал он, услышал, как хрипло звучит голос, и сглотнул. – Нужно…  
В дверь постучали.  
– Господа, ваше время истекло!  
– Отвали! – заорал Хиджиката. – У нас тут полицейское расследование!  
За дверью ойкнули, и всё стихло. Хиджиката снова повернулся к Гинтоки.  
– Нет времени, давай на счёт три.  
– Заряжай!  
– Цельсь!  
– Пли!  
Движение было отработано годами тренировок – плавное и быстрое, – так он брался за рукоять меча в бою, готовый мгновенно выхватить его из-за пояса. В конце концов, чем его Гинтоки-младший, его личный Широяша, отличался от меча? Ладонь легла на него удобно и ловко, сжав именно так, как нужно – в не слишком сильном, но и не слишком свободном захвате.  
И только потом Гинтоки понял, что рука, так удобно и ловко сжимающая его личного Широяшу в профессиональном захвате опытного мечника, – это рука Хиджикаты.  
– А? – глубокомысленно сказал Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката даже не попытался сделать вид, что смущён.  
– Это потому, что последнюю неделю я думал о твоих причиндалах больше, чем о своих.  
Ублюдок снова перекладывал ответственность! Гинтоки уже собрался высказать ему это, но тот факт, что сам он – совершенно бездумно, машинально – схватился не за Гинтоки-младшего, а за мини-Тоши, который под его ладонью уже готовился достичь макси-размера, несколько понижал градус возмущения.  
– Пульки в твоём пистолетике вполне могут оказаться из моего боекомплекта, поэтому я имею право спустить курок.  
– Заткнись и дрочи, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Пришлось послушаться.

Гинтоки был намерен показать этому зажатому девственнику высший класс. Совсем недавно он находился в теле Хиджикаты, владел его жизнью, должностью и мечом. И теперь ему не составило труда освоиться и со вторым его мечом тоже. Стоило сжать пальцы и неспешно провести ими вверх-вниз, как Хиджиката вздрогнул, закусил губу и тяжело задышал. Гинтоки наблюдал за ним с живым интересом, экспериментируя с темпом и силой, отслеживая реакцию. Хиджиката тяжело сглотнул – кадык прокатился по влажному горлу, и Гинтоки замер, облизывая губы, – а потом качнулся вперёд, опёрся о его плечо и вдруг сжал кулак у основания Нэо-Армстронг пушки, передёрнул, как затвором, и обвёл большим пальцем головку… то есть жерло. Гинтоки содрогнулся, чувствуя, как тонет в метафорах и ощущениях.  
Стоило признать это: Хиджиката не уступал ему в мастерстве. Ноги стали ватными, и Гинтоки тоже пришлось схватиться за его плечо, чтобы не завалиться вперёд. Лучше бы они делали это сидя или лёжа, но и в том, чтобы стоять, опираясь друг на друга, были свои плюсы.  
Гинтоки покосился на Хиджикату – тот опустил голову, так что волосы свесились, закрывая лицо, видны были только плотно сжатые, оскаленные зубы. Такому палец в рот не клади.  
Невинная мысль повлекла за собой отнюдь не невинные ассоциации, и Гинтоки, не в силах больше сдерживаться, кончил. Его Нэо-Армстронг пушка выстрелила, пронзив буром небеса, тело словно прошило электрическим разрядом, и он крепче стиснул кулак. Хиджиката охнул ему в ухо и кончил тоже.  
«Одновременно, – подумал Гинтоки, – как романтично». Он бы даже озвучил эту мысль, чтобы посмотреть, как Хиджиката бесится, но тот привалился к нему, уткнувшись лбом в плечо, и Гинтоки промолчал.  
Прошло несколько секунд, наполненных тяжёлым дыханием и приятной истомой, разливающейся по телу, а потом Хиджиката, всё так же почти лёжа на нём, повернул голову и спросил:  
– Что дальше?  
На его щеках пылал румянец, глаза блестели сквозь спутанные волосы, и Гинтоки не сразу понял, что имелось в виду, а когда понял, впал в глубокую задумчивость.  
– Не знаю, – вынужден был признать он наконец. – Нужно попробовать… или хотя бы понюхать… Если несёт майонезом, значит, это твоё.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на испачканную ладонь и отшатнулся.  
– Пробовать?! Языком, что ли?  
Гинтоки представил, как это будет выглядеть, и его неутомимый боец тут же ожил, намекая, что готов к новым подвигам.  
– Сам пробуй, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Боец немедленно сник, превращаясь из Широяши в пацифиста, а Гинтоки перекосило от отвращения.  
– И не подумаю!  
– Тогда нахрена мы это делали?!  
– Откуда мне знать, ты сам сказал «дрочи»! Я думал, это приказ полицейского при исполнении, вот и послушался, я же законопослушный гражданин!  
– Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения!  
В двери снова заколотили.  
– Уважаемые посетители! Это владелец бани, я вхожу!  
– Сказал же, здесь ведётся полицейское расследование!  
– Предъявите удостоверение в таком случае!  
– Откуда я тебе его достану?!

Они вышли на улицу, провожаемые подозрительными взглядами работников. Гинтоки дал себе зарок на будущее – в эту баню больше не ходить. Хиджиката остановился, щёлкнул зажигалкой и затянулся с видимым наслаждением.  
– Итак, – сказал он, выдыхая дым, – мы выяснили, что… ни черта мы не выяснили!  
Гинтоки пожал плечами.  
– Они выглядят одинаково и на ощупь идентичны. Никогда об этом не задумывался, но, может быть, у всех мужчин они одинаковы.  
– И что, предлагаешь забыть об этом? – Хиджиката нахмурился. – Нет, я так не могу.  
– И я, – поддакнул Гинтоки. – Не зря ведь это место называют душой. Ни один самурай не откажется от своей души.  
– Получается, душа самурая не только в мече?  
– И меч у самурая не один.  
Они помолчали.  
– Нужно разобраться в этом, так или иначе, – сказал Хиджиката решительно. – Я никогда не смогу расслабиться, зная, что часть меня может принадлежать не мне.  
– И я.  
– Боец должен быть уверен в себе на сто процентов.  
– Точно. А получается, что девяносто процентов моего тела могут принадлежать постороннему.  
– Не слишком ли много процентов для такой грязной штуки?!  
– Значит, встретимся снова?  
– Я позвоню, а до тех пор подумай, как нам решить эту проблему.  
Гинтоки довольно улыбнулся.  
– Договорились. И, Хиджиката-кун… в следующий раз сними парильню хотя бы на час. А ещё лучше, сними номер в отеле.  
Махнув рукой на прощание, он пошёл своей дорогой.  
«Подумай над решением проблемы», – сказал Хиджиката. Что ж, у Гинтоки было несколько вариантов, один привлекательнее другого, и на каждый из них Гинтоки-младший реагировал с возрастающим интересом. В штанах было тесно, жизнь была хороша, в воздухе пахло весной.  
И почему-то майонезом, но Гинтоки не придал этому значения.


End file.
